


Day 6: Trust & Healing

by JustATransBuddy



Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassunzel Week (Disney), Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), Day Six: Trust & Healing, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy
Summary: This is a continuation of day 1.Cassandra got badly hurt and Rapunzel is there to help her heal, in the process they get closer and eventually get together.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Day 6: Trust & Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day six!  
> The continuation of day one like I said would come. You can read this without reading the other one, but I think it helps to read that one first.
> 
> Enjoy!

She slowly opened her eyes. She woke up in a dark room. She looked around the room and saw she was in her old room in Corona. Memories came flooding back as she remembered why she was here.

She saw her leg was elevated and in a cast. She moved her head slowly to the side and saw someone's head was resting on her bed. There was a candle still burning. It was almost out so she figured a couple hours had passed since it was lit and it was currently the middle of the night.

In the dim light of the candle she saw it was Rapunzel's head that was resting on her bed. She must've fallen asleep. She wanted to lift her arm to brush away some stray hairs but found her arms were trapped underneath the covers.

Her movement made Rapunzel stir in her sleep so she abandoned the attempt to free herself in favor of letting Rapunzel sleep.

She followed Rapunzel's arm and saw her hand was resting on top of where her hand was underneath the covers. Rapunzel must've really worried about her for her to stay here all night.

She wondered how long she'd been sleeping. It couldn't've been too long.

She watched the low rise and fall of Rapunzel's chest and felt her eyelids get heavy again and let sleep consume her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time she woke up the sun was shining and her room was bright. It took some time before her eyes adjusted. When she opened them she saw she was alone in the room. She looked around and saw a vase with flowers on her nightstand that hadn’t been there the last time she was awake.

Her leg was still in a cast and raised in the air. She moved her hands to free them from beneath the covers. It was pretty hot. She pulled away the covers and saw her torso for the first time. She was wearing a loose shirt. She pulled it up to reveal bandages covered her midsection.

She then heard a clang as someone dropped something. Looking up she saw it was Rapunzel.

“You’re awake.” Rapunzel breathed out in disbelief.

“How long was I out?”

“Nearly two weeks now.” Rapunzel said bending down to pick up what she dropped. “I’m sorry I dropped lunch.”

“You brought lunch?”

“Every day I eat breakfast, lunch and dinner here. I always take extra in case you woke up. But it’s all ruined now.” Rapunzel said showing her the sandwiches.

“I don’t mind. I’m actually pretty hungry. I’d eat anything right now.”

“That’s a good sign. How are you feeling?”

“Good, all things considered. A massive headache. But other than that I feel fine.”

“I should still go get the doctor. I’ll bring back lunch.” Rapunzel said and with that left the room.

When she came back the doctor was by her side, she also held a new tray will all kinds of food. She wasn’t sure if she could keep it all down but the idea of eating was great.

Rapunzel stayed in the room as the doctor examined her. She stood behind the doctor looking at what she was doing.

The doctor started by taking her foot out of the sling holding it up and helping her sit up. The doctor checked her over, giving her a general exam.

The doctor unwrapped the bandages and she saw her bare abdomen for the first time. There was a scar where she was stabbed, the stitches had already been removed but the scar still needed proper after care. Looking at it it didn’t look too bad. The fact that she had been asleep for so long made sure she couldn’t tear any stitches and the scar was pretty thin.

The doctor finished her exam and told her she wasn’t allowed to put weight on her leg and would have to wear it for at least a month before the cast could come off. She also told her she’d have to use a cane to walk for the rest of her life. Her leg got banged up really bad, like she could have lost her leg bad but fortunately her leg healed well enough for her to be able to keep it. She also had two broken ribs that would heal on their own but that did explain why she occasionally felt a sharp pain in that area.

The doctor laid her back down and left them alone to eat lunch.

“I was in a really bad shape wasn’t I?” She said in between bites.

“Those first couple nights I barely slept. I was so scared you’d stop breathing if I fell asleep.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You saved me and my father. Neither of us would be alive if not for you.” Rapunzel said putting her hand on her own. “He’s grateful, he wants to knight you. As a thank you.”

“That’s not necessary. It’s not why I did it.”

“Why did you?”

“You are my best friend I couldn’t just let you die, not if there was something I could do about it.”

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.”

“We’re both lucky then.”

Eugene then walked into the room.

“You’re awake.” Eugene said in relief. “Am I interrupting something?”

She looked at Rapunzel who shook her head.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake. We were all so worried. Especially Rapunzel, you know she cares about lot. So how are you feeling?”

“Better now that I’m eating. The longer I’m awake the clearer my head gets and the less the headache becomes. But now that you’re here I feel the headache getting worse.”

“Cassandra classic, yeah you’re feeling fine. I gotta get back to work. I have a job now.” Eugene said and walked to the door.

“It’s good to have you back” Eugene said turning around before walking out the door.”

“Don’t tell Eugene but the headache getting worse is not because of him. I think I’m tired again.

“I should also get back to work but I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” Rapunzel said taking her hand in her own. But she didn’t have to wait long, as soon as she closed her eyes she was gone. How she could still be tired after sleeping for almost two weeks was beyond her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed. During it her father came to visit frequently, she liked having his company and hearing all about the life he’d built for himself in the three years she’d been away.

Lance and the girls had also come to visit. The girls had now grown into young adults and Lance had done a wonderful job with them. She told him he should be proud, but he told her that it was all them, they were great kids and he was right about that.

One afternoon Eugene came to visit.

“How long will you stay?” Eugene asked.

“At least another month.” She said. She hadn’t really thought about it much. While she didn’t think there was anything still left for her out there she also didn’t feel like she had a place here.

“I hope you do. Rapunzel has been waiting for you to come home. She’s really missed you.”

“I’ve missed her too.”

“Then stay. When you got hurt Rapunzel didn’t leave your side, she barely ate. It was hard to watch. Only now, a week after you woke up, has she started to sleep in her own bed again. She really cares about you. I’d love it if you stayed but hope you’ll stay, for her.”

“I’ll think about it.”

They sat together for a while before Eugene went back to work. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every day Rapunzel would take time out of her day to eat breakfast lunch and dinner with her. At first she’d wondered why she didn’t eat with Eugene or why he didn’t join them. But when she asked Rapunzel about it she gave her a vague answer so she didn’t press it any further.

That night Rapunzel entered the room with dinner like she usually would but also with all the supplies to change her dressing.

“The doctor is busy right now and I thought I might as well do it. I’ve seen her do it so many times.” Rapunzel said putting down the tray with food.

Rapunzel helped her sit up on the edge of the bed and she gently lifted her shirt and started to unwrap the bandages. She took over in holding up her shirt, that way Rapunzel would have both hands free to change her bandages.

Rapunzel carefully unwrapped the bandages and put them in a bucket to be washed. She looked down at her scar again and saw it looked better than the last time she saw it. 

Rapunzel put some salve on her fingers and started gently rubbing it against her wound. There was a burning sensation where Rapunzel's fingers touched her skin, not because of the wound. She could feel Rapunzel's breath on her skin as she worked at taking care of the wound. Her senses were heightened by everything Rapunzel did. She felt her cheeks redden and she tried to suppress it.

She hissed as Rapunzel pressed against a sensitive spot.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m good.” She said and Rapunzel started putting on new bandages. When she was done she let her shirt fall.

"Can you help me over to the table. I don't feel like eating in bed."

Rapunzel gave her a skeptical look before giving in when she started pouting. She usually would never pout at someone but this was Rapunzel, if she would allow herself to pout once it would be with her.

The moved to sit at a small table underneath her window. They sat opposite one another and Rapunzel told her all about the day she'd had.

She had gone to Old Corona to open a saw mill. Also to talk with local farmers about the harvest and any potential aid they'd need this season.

They were long done with dinner had had moved outside to look at the stars. Her cast had been removed a few days ago and she has started her physical training.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for lunch."

"It's fine I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I know. But still I like spending time with you."

"Me too."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Rapunzel asked casually but she knew she was nervous for her answer.

"I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided I want to stay here. Not for you though. I want to stay for me. I want to stay here because this place is my home. Because I want to be here, with you."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. Those three years without you have been the three longest years in my life."

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize everything I was looking for was here all along.”

“What were you looking for?”

“This. Being here right now with you. Having my best friend by my side.” She said looking from the stars to Rapunzel. Their eyes met and she could see a thousand stars in her eyes.

She saw Rapunzel was leaning and she kissed her but she panicked and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry. I thought- I'm sorry"

She was frozen. Her mind going a thousand miles a second and she couldn't keep up. Everything happened so fast.

A guard ran up to them from behind and had come to get Rapunzel there was an emergency that she needed to handle. She had just caught up with what had happened and Rapunzel was leaving. She wanted to reach out and stop her from leaving but she was too late Rapunzel was gone and she’d messed it up.

Before she knew it she was back in her bed trying to sleep but she was still awake. Haunted by what had happened.

Why had she pushed her away? This was what she'd wanted for years and now it happened and she'd reacted like this. She was an idiot.

Rapunzel must hate her now. And she deserved it. She hated herself. She watched the sun rise the next morning and for the first time in weeks Rapunzel wasn't there to have breakfast with her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night she couldn’t sleep again and she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed. She hand to get some fresh air. Feel the wind in her hair. Maybe it would help clear her head and tell her why she’d pushed her away.

She stood up leaning on her nightstand, careful not to put weight on her left leg. She grabbed her cane and started slowly making her way out the door and down the hall.

She passed by the kitchen, the dishwasher gave her a weird look but they knew better than to say anything about it, so she continued walking towards the door. She was at a T and Eugene passed her. At first she thought he hadn’t seen her but she was wrong.

“Cassandra what are you going out of bed? You’re still on bed rest.” Eugene said walking towards her.

“I’ve been sleeping for weeks, so now I can’t sleep anymore. What are you doing up shouldn’t you be sleeping or something.” She asked as he helped walk her outside.

“I took the night shift.” Eugene said helping her sit down on the edge of the water fountain

“Rapunzel’s okay with that? Won’t she miss you?”

“Didn’t she tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“We broke up.”

“What? When?”

“Sometime after you left.”

“Why? I always thought you’d make it.”

“So did I. Maybe it’s best if Rapunzel tells you why.” 

She couldn’t help but wonder if she was the reason they broke up.

“I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“Don’t be I’m okay now. I can talk about it. I was heartbroken at first, it took me time to be at peace with it. I still love her I always will but I want her to be the happiest she can be and she wasn’t that with me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. So why did you want to come out here?”

“Fresh air for one. The walls started to close in on me, I needed to get out of there, I was going stir crazy.”

She considered telling Eugene about the kiss but what would she even say. She still hadn’t made sense of it all and while she thought talking about it could help she didn’t know how.

They sat there for a while longer in a comfortable silence. Eventually Eugene had to get back to work. He’d offered her to help her walk back but she wanted to stay out here a little while longer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days passed where either Eugene would bring her her food or one of the servants. But never Rapunzel.

Today was the third day where Rapunzel didn't show up for dinner. She'd hoped by now that Rapunzel would've come around and would start eating with her again but she guessed her 'rejection' had made a big impact.

She needed to fix this.

She had to show her she felt the same way.

She could ask Eugene or anyone else to ask Rapunzel to come to her room but that didn't feel right. She wanted to do something big. Not only tell her how she felt and how much she meant to her but also show it.

Feeling restless she got up out of bed and grabbed her cane and started walking. She wasn’t sure where she was going but soon she found herself at the foot of the stairs that would lead her to Rapunzel’s room. 

It was a servants passage, that way it was less likely someone would find and nobody would dote on her if they did.

She kept going up one step at a time. She walked slowly due to her leg but after a while she just forgot how long it took. Instead focusing on what she’d say once she got there.

She wondered how much time had passed and what time it was.

Eventually she reached the top and stood in front of Rapunzel’s door, panting. her stamina had taken a serious hit while she had been in bed for weeks. She had put some food and some ale in a basket as a peace offering. She took out the bottle of ale and took a swig before putting it away and knocking on the door.

No response so she tried knocking again.

This time movement could be heard from within the room and soon Rapunzel opened the door.

She looked tired, she was probably asleep before she woke her up. She considered apologizing and leaving but knew she had to do this. She didn’t even know what she was so afraid of, she already knew Rapunzel liked her back, there should be no reason to be this nervous but yet she was.

As soon as Rapunzel saw her she startled awake.

“Cassandra? What are you doing here? It’s late.”

“I wanted to see you, talk to you. Can I come in?”

Rapunzel moved and opened the door and she walked in.

“I brought some food and ale if you want.” She said putting the basket down. But when she saw Rapunzel’s stern face she added. “But I guess it’s maybe a little late for that.” She said as she looked at the clock telling her that it was 3:06 AM.

“Why are you here Cassandra?” Rapunzel said in a cold tone.

“I need to explain myself for what I did that night.”

“Cassandra you don’t have to. We can just move on. Forget all about it”

“I don’t want to forget and yes I do.” She said turning around. It came out sounding more defensive than she’d like.

“I can’t stop thinking about it. I keep replaying it in my mind trying to come up with a reason for my reaction but I can’t. All I can say is that I freaked out. I shouldn’t’ve pushed you away. I’ve loved you for so long, and for so long it only brought me pain. I never thought you loved me back.”

“Who said I loved you?” Rapunzel said with her arms crossed.

“Did I misinterpret the kiss?” She said, her eyes wide.

“No” Rapunzel said casually.

“So you’re saying you love me?” Rapunzel said as she uncrossed her arms and held them in front of her as she picked at her nails. She suddenly looked so vulnerable.

“Yes. I do.” She said stepping closer to Rapunzel. She wanted to get even closer, kiss her, but she let Rapunzel take the lead.

“And I’ve been so stupid. Not just that night but the last three years. I’ve always known my place was by your side but I didn’t think I could do that while you were with Eugene. Now I know that all I want is to be by your side no matter what our relationship is. Having you in my life is enough. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” She said and as she kept talking she saw the walls Rapunzel had built since that night started crumbling down.

“I’m sorry for all of it.” She said.

“Can you say that again?” Rapunzel said taking a step closer.

“What? I’m sorry?” She asked.

“No that you love me. I’d like to hear it again.” Rapunzel said stepping closer

She took another step closer and they were now a breath away.

“I love you Rapunzel” She said she wanted to close the distance and kiss her but she was committed to following Rapunzel’s lead.

“I love hearing you say that.” Rapunzel said wrapping her arms around her neck.

“In that case I’ll never stop saying it.” She said putting her hands on Rapunzel’s waist.

Rapunzel then closed the gap between their lips and they kissed. This time she didn’t freak out or push her away.

It was an incredible feeling. There was a burning feeling deep in her chest. The kind of feeling you’d get after drinking some pretty strong alcohol and she was addicted to it.

Addicted to love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you tomorrow for the final day of Cassunzel week, day seven!


End file.
